


Might As Well Get Over It, Son

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Series: Don't Stop Smoking And Drinking [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutality, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: 'It would perhaps be nice to be alternately the victim and the executioner.' ― Charles Baudelaire





	Might As Well Get Over It, Son

October 13 2002

As a hail of bullets fired, ricocheting off the cement porch and the stone walls of his house, Jensen screamed for whoever was home to open up and let him in, fists hitting the front door of his house frantically and trying to open the door although it remained locked. Jensen wanted nothing more than to scramble for cover from the incoming gunfire, somewhere inside of his house, but no one was coming to the door to let him in and there was nowhere to run. Where would he go? His heart pounded in his chest as a torrent of bullets literally rained down on him. A cloud of dust rose up from the ground under the onslaught of it, the road deserted with all the houses around surely empty, not a car in sight. This was it. His time was up. He was going to die right this very instant, and no one was going to come to his rescue. His life was over, although sadly he realized that he hadn't had time to even really live yet. However, none of that mattered now. Moving over to the side of the door to look into the window, just there beside it, what Jensen saw next shocked him into a silence. He could see his whole family watching TV in the living room just by the front door: they were ignoring him. There was a fusillade of shots ringing loudly out into the air around the house and he'd been screaming at the front door for the last couple of minutes, but they couldn't be bothered enough to save his life. Who was he to them? What kind of arrangement was this?

_Fear._

_Danger._

_Pain._

_Agony._

_Death._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nightmare our Jensen had when he was 13.


End file.
